<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>年夜饭 by woshiaoao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726199">年夜饭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao'>woshiaoao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*珉浩｜正文与标题无关<br/>*土俗青梅竹马旧情复燃戏码</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>年夜饭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>        到酒店的时候沈昌珉还黑着脸拿手机吧嗒吧嗒打字呢，今晚他本来约了曺圭贤喝酒的，好不容易回国一趟，结果刚落地就被爸妈一个电话叫过去吃饭陪客了。</p><p>        “沈少爷贵人事忙。”曺圭贤损他，他翻两个大白眼，认命地换了身正式点的衣服去当孝子。</p><p>        “昌珉?”就在他低头看手机的时候，已经走到门口，来接他的人声音很熟悉。他还没反应过来，郑允浩那张脸已经笑意盈盈地进入视野，年长他两岁的人吹个口哨，摸摸他歪在一边的领结，“穿这么正式?”</p><p>        “嗯。爸妈指定服装，我没得挑。”沈昌珉耸耸肩，熟练地扯出一种撒娇的语气来和他讲话，“哥哥帮我弄好看一点呗...”</p><p>        郑允浩挺无语地盯着他看了半晌，最终还是伸手过去帮他整了整领结，又顺便把领子也拍拍，“听说你飞机晚点了?不会是找借口想逃跑吧?”</p><p>        “是真晚点了，但是也是真的想逃跑。那是因为不知道哥也来了啊...”小鹿眼亮晶晶的，“好久都没见到哥了。”</p><p>        “你少来。快进去吧，叔叔阿姨念叨你好久了。”郑允浩戳一下他的胸口，把他扔在后头，自己先推门进去了。</p><p>        沈昌珉看着他的背影，咬着嘴唇笑了一下，跟上去。</p><p>        说是吃饭，沈昌珉以为是什么酒会，其实也没有，就是认识的几家人随便聚聚，是他刚好撞到这个当口回来，才被抓了壮丁。</p><p>         简单寒暄几句，他坐回同辈那一桌，大家三三两两凑在一起说话。郑允浩今天穿的休闲西装，头发顺毛梳着，倒也显得风姿绰约。他笑眯眯，别人说什么都听着，脾气很好地接话。沈昌珉看得心痒痒，坐到他身边小沙发的一个空位里，腿挨着，挨得很近，给他递一杯酒。</p><p>        这叫截胡。郑允浩有点儿不满地回过脸来瞥他一眼，凑到他耳边说:“今天不是我喝酒的日子。”</p><p>        “可是今天本来应该是我要约人喝酒的日子。现在放了别人鸽子，哥陪我喝一杯也不可以吗？”</p><p>        “小酒鬼。”郑允浩不轻不重地拍了两下他的大腿，接过杯子去喝了一口。</p><p>         沈昌珉猛地盯住他红润的嘴唇，弯着眼睛笑起来:“听说哥自立门户了。”</p><p>          “你消息倒挺灵通。”郑允浩抽抽鼻子，“不过是想趁着年轻看看自己能做到什么程度罢了，现在才刚起步呢，暂时还没什么值得吹嘘的地方。”</p><p>        沈昌珉知道他要强，从来就不愿意靠着家里的关系舒舒服服地混日子，上学的时候成绩优秀得能拿奖学金，同时还要兼顾舞蹈社团的活动，居然也能做得面面俱到，这股子倔强的劲儿在他们圈子里也算是威名远扬。</p><p>         “你也很厉害嘛。要是毕业了真不回来，留校当教授去，你爸妈不得委屈死?”郑允浩和他碰碰肩膀，调侃道，“当初是谁听说要出国好久没法回家就眼泪汪汪的?”</p><p>        “那还不是因为哥够狠?我还得谢谢你。”沈昌珉跟他碰杯，两个人各自喝了一大口酒，一时间都有点恍惚。</p><p>        郑允浩干巴巴地笑了一声:“还记恨哥呐?”</p><p>        沈昌珉恶狠狠地点点头。</p><p>        要说那段惨烈的少年青春往事，其实也没什么看点。无非是小朋友心怀不轨把学长兼世交好友哄上了床，俩人厮混了一整个夏天，沈昌珉快要把接到的海外学校的录取通知书都给置之脑后。是郑允浩先提的分手。</p><p>        “你那时候真是幼稚死了，就差没有撒泼打滚了。”郑允浩把一块切得有点太大了的火腿蜜瓜扔进嘴里，艰难地鼓动腮帮子嚼起来。</p><p>        是沈昌珉自己回想起来也要踢被子的程度，不好意思归不好意思，该理直气壮还是得理直气壮:“那可是那么小的我对哥最真挚的爱，哥怎么可以因为这个就嘲笑我!”</p><p>         “哥知道的。”郑允浩又喝了一口酒，才敢注视他，“所以哥不是说了会等你回来。”他听了以后脸噌得红起来，就好像酒意上脸了一样。</p><p>         “可能有点喝多了，我想上楼开个房间躺一会儿。”沈昌珉朝他眨巴眼，手很快地揉了一把他的耳垂，低声悄悄说，“这次我等哥。”</p><p>         沈昌珉前脚刚走不到半个小时，郑允浩许久未用过的社交平台账号就收到一条新私信，是房号。他纠结了好一会儿，咬咬牙，还是找了个借口溜出去。</p><p>        他从温暖的室内逃脱，坐电梯上楼，在电梯四面八方都有的大镜子里看见自己的倒影，居然有点紧张——毕竟他和沈昌珉太久没见了，旧日残留的那一丁点喜欢到底在他心里还有多少分量，连郑允浩自己都想不清楚。</p><p>        他不希望这是一时冲动，或者只是随便玩玩消磨时间的一个夜晚，又或许他应该拒绝沈昌珉的请求。</p><p>        太多的想法把他的脑袋挤占得没有什么空余，以至于当他走过走廊拐角被人摁在墙壁上的时候，完全没有反应过来。</p><p>        沈昌珉的长睫毛都快要碰到他的脸颊，郑允浩不太流畅地想伸手推开他，却被人捉住手腕，鼻尖对着鼻尖蹭一蹭，明晃晃的眼神打到他脸上，躲都躲不开。</p><p>        “来了就不许跑。”沈昌珉很委屈地威胁他，他们的呼吸交缠在一起，最终还是郑允浩脸皮薄，微微侧过脸去找他的嘴唇，“行啦，昌多拉，多久没见了，你就准备在走廊站着浪费时间？”</p><p>        沈昌珉一把揽过他的腰往自己身前带了一下，低头含住他的嘴唇，用牙，在上面轻轻撕咬片刻，在他急切地张开嘴的同时，拿舌尖磨磨蹭蹭地勾他的上颚，让郑允浩发出有点颤抖的哼哼声。</p><p>        光是亲吻就已经足够让他们硬起来。郑允浩半勃的性器隔着西装裤抵到他的大腿根，沈昌珉感受到以后，含着他的嘴唇闷闷地笑出声，搂住他转了个圈，拿房卡打开旁边那扇门，拥着郑允浩一起陷入黑暗里。</p><p>        郑允浩给他推到床上去，扯开了裤拉链，手掌隔着内裤有点发狠地揉搓他的性器，一边舔他的耳垂，在脖子根处咬出必然会被看出来的印子。郑允浩也不打算阻止他，而是很顺从地开始脱掉自己的外套和衬衣，露出白软的胸腹，任由沈昌珉在上面留下能够激起他猛烈情欲的齿痕。</p><p>         沈昌珉用牙扯下他的内裤，胀大的性器弹出来，几乎要拍到他弟弟那张英俊的脸蛋上，在空气中弹动，吐出湿液。郑允浩有些急促的呼吸声出卖了他，他一双手摁在沈昌珉肩膀上，咬着嘴唇发出细小的呜咽:“宝贝，帮哥哥含一下，好不好?”</p><p>        沈昌珉对着正在流水的伞部轻轻吹气，一边抬起脸来看他，特无辜又特恶劣的那种神态，偏偏还很正当:“你叫谁呢?”</p><p>        “昌珉妮——”郑允浩的眼睛都跟着变得湿漉漉，脸上的神情顿时因为请求的色彩而显得十分可口。</p><p>        沈昌珉张大嘴把他吃进去，吃得满满当当，郑允浩立即叫出声来，软乎乎的大腿根都绷紧了，夹住他的脑袋。只是他嗓子敏感，顶两下就要咳嗽干呕，根本不擅长这个。郑允浩给他折腾得眼圈红红，拍拍他的脑袋，说不要了，“昌多拉还是把哥操射吧。”</p><p>        沈昌珉难得听话地照做了，把他脸朝下摁进床垫里，咬着他的肩膀很用力地操他。郑允浩肩胛骨缩着，腰拱起来，脸埋进枕头里，试图堵住自己那些过分羞耻的声音。沈昌珉咬得他挺疼的，但是是他喜欢的那种疼，郑允浩给他干得潮乎乎的，像颜色丰腴的一层薄奶油，整个人都快要化掉了，一点也不体面地撅着屁股往后迎合他。</p><p>        沈昌珉一只手托着他的小腹把他捞起来一点，身下的动作却没放轻，每一下都填得很满，他努力张开腿想把沈昌珉在自己身体里留得更深更久一些，久别重逢的年下旧情人给他缠得发出低吼，忍不住照着他挺翘的臀肉扇了一巴掌叫他松松劲。</p><p>        郑允浩贪婪地往他怀里靠，直到人伸手揪住他被冷落已久的乳头，并好好地亵玩一番。操弄的节奏也放慢了一些，一下一下却凿得更深，缠绵地勾扯他谄媚的穴肉，小幅度戳弄腺体，让他不得不叫出声来。前头翘得老高的性器也慢吞吞吐了精，顺着腿根往下流，色情得要命。</p><p>        就在这时候，手机铃声响起来。沈昌珉拿手指头塞住他还在为高潮喘息张大的嘴，使劲操到深处，然后伸长胳膊去够床头放着的手机，把电话接起来。</p><p>        也就是妈妈看他俩都不见了觉得奇怪，所以打电话来问。</p><p>        沈昌珉盯着郑允浩扭动的腰肢和丰润的屁股肉，又狠狠地顶了他两下，感受到手指都被软热滑腻的口腔触感包裹着，才笑着对电话那头说:“允浩哥和我在一起呢，太久没见了，我们打算好好叙叙旧。”</p><p>        他把“叙叙旧”这个字眼咬得很重，狡黠的语气落到郑允浩耳朵里全变了味，奈何他刚射完，浑身还发软呢，牙齿无力地磨蹭人的指根，牵扯出滴滴答答的口水来，简直是一塌糊涂。</p><p>        等沈昌珉射满了从他身体里拔出来，摘了套子打个结扔进床脚的垃圾桶，郑允浩才像没吃饱的狐狸那样翻个身把他搂住，舔舔嘴唇问他:“你就是这样和我叙旧的?”</p><p>        “怎么了？哥不满意?”</p><p>         郑允浩用一条腿勾住他结实的腰，重新吻上来，在唇齿交缠里哼哼地笑:“一次可不够。毕竟……我们好久没见了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>